The Other Story
by Mel.2004
Summary: La vida amorosa del Avatar Korra no es un secreto. Gracias a la prensa y los chismes, la gran mayoría sabía o especulaban acerca de esta. Pero hay una historia que nadie sabe, que la prensa no pudo conocer. Esta historia tiene su comienzo mucho antes de que Korra escape hacia Ciudad República. Howrra.


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

**La imagen de portada no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

El joven de veinticuatro años, Howl, bajaba de la torre donde previamente había hecho su trabajo de vigilancia. La noche había llegado a la tribu agua del sur, y con ella su cambio de turno.  
Howl estira su columna vertebral, pasar tantas horas de pie dejaba sus consecuencias. Suspira y camina hacia los pequeños recintos donde todos los oficiales y los centinelas del Loto Blanco se hospedaban.

Frota sus ojos por el cansancio y se detiene rápidamente cuando ve una figura atravesar rápidamente la zona, a varios metros de él. Observa como esta sombra que no lograba distinguir rodea el edificio o principal, donde se hospedaban el Avatar, su familia y miembros importantes del Loto Blanco.  
El joven hace fuego control con su mano, iluminando el camino. Unas marcas de pisadas impregnadas en la blanca nieve eran su única pista, por lo que decidió seguirlas.  
El guardia sigue dichas pistas y cuando estaba a punto de bordear y doblar por el edificio central, alguien lo toma por sorpresa y lo estampa contra la pared, sosteniéndolo de su uniforme.  
Abre sus ojos y su mirada se suaviza cuando encuentra esos ojos celestes que tanto conocía.  
–Korra…– suspira.  
Un suave aroma a vainilla inunda el ambiente, mientras la luz de la luna bastaba para iluminar sus rostros. Él observa su belleza y siente como sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de colorado.  
–Hola – le sonríe ella, con esa sonrisa que él ama tanto – _te extrañé_.  
–Korra, puedes verme a cualquier hora del día – responde riendo suavemente, sin quitar su mirada de ella.  
–Lo sé, pero esto no lo puedo hacer a cualquier hora del día – dice la morena, antes de besarlo.

Howl la besa dulcemente, mientras la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, necesitando su calor en ese frío clima. La morena rodea sus brazos por sus hombros y se pone en puntas de pie ya que el joven era un poco más alto que ella.  
El mundo de ambos y sus problemas se alejan cuando sus labios hacen contacto.  
–K-Korra – la separa suavemente el guardia, luego de varios segundos – aún estamos fuera del edificio.  
–Oh, vamos – casi ronronea la morena, en una súplica, acercándose a su boca – nadie nos verá.  
–No podemos arriesgarnos – susurra el maestro fuego, intentando resistir el impulso de besarla.  
La morena gruñe y patea un pequeño montículo de nieve cercano a ella.  
–Korra... – Howl la atrae a su cuerpo de nuevo, hablándole dulcemente, aunque admitía que se veía un poco adorable cuando protestaba acerca de ellos – recuerda que esto es peligroso. Si alguien se entera...  
–Ya lo sé – lo interrumpe ella, quien conocía ese discurso de memoria – te echaran de aquí, te prohibirán verme y hasta puede que mi padre te de una paliza por ser ocho años mayor.

Él sonríe ante la cara de la morena, quien rodaba sus ojos, bufando.  
–Debo irme a dormir – susurra el joven, acariciando la mejilla del Avatar – y tú también. Si mal no recuerdo mañana tienes un entrenamiento muy importante.  
La morena bufa una vez más, suspirando.  
–Ni me lo recuerdes... Tendré una reunión con el Líder del Loto Blanco – ella camina de un lado a otro – quiere discutir acerca de mi entrenamiento espiritual.  
Él toma su mano y la mira dulcemente.  
–Confió en que todo irá bien – dice para luego tomarla del mentón y chocar miradas – y también confió en que no perderás el control y te comportarás.  
–Ya, seré toda una señorita – hace una reverencia, burlándose.  
El joven de tez blanca ríe suavemente.  
–Buenas noches, Korra – susurra caminando de nuevo hacia su destino.  
Antes de que logre salir del gran muro que los ocultaba de los demás, ella lo toma del brazo y lo besa una vez más. Ambos se separan luego de varios segundos, con sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor.  
–Buenas noches – susurra el Avatar, antes de correr a su habitación, lo mas sigilosamente posible.

* * *

La morena se cuela con cautela en el edificio. Chequea que no haya nadie despierto y camina hacia su habitación.  
– ¿No puedes dormir? – se escucha una voz y la joven voltea, viendo a su maestra.  
–K-Katara – dice nerviosa – sólo vine por un vaso de agua.  
–No te preocupes – sonríe la anciana – Aang y yo también nos veíamos en secreto algunas veces.  
– ¿Qué? No, yo... Es que yo... - intenta explicar, con sus mejillas color carmesí por la vergüenza.  
–Korra, tienes dieciséis años, es normal que tengas intereses amorosos –susurra la maestra agua – además... Me agrada ese muchacho.  
– ¿Muchacho? ¿Qué muchacho? – intenta parecer desentendida del tema.  
Katara ríe suavemente.  
–No me hagas decirlo... ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Hom? ¿Hol?... ¡No recuerdo! – Katara alza la voz cada vez más, mientras Korra se desesperaba de a poco.  
–Howl, su nombre es Howl – dice la morena rápidamente – pero por favor... Mis padres van a despertar... O peor, algún miembro del Loto Blanco.  
–Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – la anciana le sonríe cálidamente – aunque deberías intentar ser un poco más cautelosa.  
Korra suspira y asiente suavemente, no sabría que hubiera sucedido si otra persona en vez de Katara la hubiera visto.  
–Ahora, ya que estamos hablando del tema... – continua la maestra agua – puede que a tu edad sientas tus hormonas algo alborotadas, pero déjame decirte...-  
La morena abre sus ojos y sacude su cabeza.  
– ¿Qué? ¡No!... – dice escapando de ese tema tan vergonzoso – debo ir a dormir Katara, muchas gracias por la charla.  
Diciendo estas palabras, huye a su habitación.  
–Amores juveniles – suspira riendo la anciana, antes de marchar a su cuarto también.

Claro que Korra había tomado clases de curación con la esposa de su antecesor, y en dichas clases había aprendido muchas cosas acerca del cuerpo humano. Incluso cuando cumplió dieciséis años, su madre le dio una charla acerca del tema, mientras su padre juro asesinar a cualquiera que quiera llegar más allá de un simple beso con su ''pequeña".  
Pero esto era diferente. Aún se ruborizaba cuando besaba a Howl, todo era un poco reciente.

* * *

Cuando Howl llegó al complejo, ella tenía catorce años. Le sorprendió y agradeció el hecho de que había una persona que no le llevaba más de quince años de diferencia.  
Debido a su descubrimiento temprano como Avatar, Korra tuvo que sacrificar su vida social. La vida normal que todo joven de la tribu agua tenia, ella la deseaba.  
Al principio no le importó demasiado, tenía a sus padres y entrenaba, pero luego cuando la adolescencia comenzaba a llegar cambió de parecer. Odiaba estar rodeada de responsabilidades y de los miembros del Loto Blanco, que no hacían más que darles tareas y cambiar cualquier comportamiento inadecuado para un Avatar. A veces pensaba que tenía más de dos padres.

Si bien el joven siempre fue muy responsable, cada vez disfrutaba más el hablar con Korra. Al principio sólo hablaban de tácticas de pelea y de lo maravilloso que seria que haya más gente joven allí. A medida que Korra crecía, él notaba su belleza.  
En un comienzo se sintió mal por albergar esos pensamientos. El avatar... Ocho años menor... Se supone que debe protegerla, no ser su amigo... _O_ _siquiera_ _anhelar_ _algo_ _más. _  
Luchó y reprimió sus sentimientos, sin saber que Korra también comenzaba a dudar de lo que sentía por él.  
Ambos comenzaron a necesitarse. Buscaban excusas para charlar. Las miradas coquetas y rubores fueron aumentando con el paso del tiempo, hasta que hacía tres meses, ella no resistió más y lo besó. Aunque en un momento él intento desistir de ella, ya que implicaba muchos riesgos, nada pudo hacer ante el encanto de la morena.

Había conocido chicas antes, aunque no demasiadas, pero ninguna como ella. Korra tenía un encanto especial. Siempre supo defenderse por sí sola, sin embargo sentía ganas de protegerla, más aún sabiendo que debido a su condición era una persona más propensa al riego que las demás.  
Al principio, las veces que la veía sonreír auténticamente eran cuando salía a pasear con Naga, cuando se liberaba por un momento de su prisión. Luego, vio esa sonrisa cada vez que hablaban, cada vez que se besaban, o que simplemente pasaban un rato juntos, en silencio. Esa fue otra de las cosas que descubrió. Podía estar una hora si era necesario en silencio absoluto, a su lado. No hacía faltas palabras para que se entendieran, ambos estaban cómodos y seguros con tan sólo la presencia del otro. _Sólo_ _eso_ _les_ _b__astaba._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí traigo un nuevo fic.  
Probablemente habrán pensado quien era Howl XD. Es el guardia del Loto Blanco que apareció en el primer capitulo del libro 1. Si... es el guardia que le abrió la puerta para que ella salga a pasear con Naga..._

Hace tiempo ya (es decir, apenas salió el primer libro) que sabía de la existencia de esta pareja. Me pareció "agradable" y en su momento vi un sólo FanArt.  
El otro día lo busqué por curiosidad y ¡Bam!, me sorprendí al saber que este ship no estaba "muerto" como pensaba. Encontré miles de FanArts nuevos (entre ellos el que está de foto de portada) y no me pude resistir la tentación de hacer un fic... ¡Es que se ven tan bellos! ***-***  
No suelo emparejar a Korra con un sujeto que apareció diez segundos en la serie XD, pero esta es una excepción.

Espero que les guste el fic (no durará mucho, unos seis o cinco capítulos). Para muchos esta pareja es una locura, yo pienso que hay que darles una oportunidad.  
¡Saludos!


End file.
